Wireways, particularly for those used in navy ships, must meet exacting standards. They are required to support cables of various sizes and weights, providing a secure support despite loads from the motion of the ship and from vibration. In some instances, available space is quite limited so the wireway should permit a dense concentration of cables.
A cable support system aboard a ship typically will include a support channel that forms a downcomer extending between the decks of the ship. Openings are provided along the central web of the downcomer so that wireways can be attached at desired locations.
A widely used wireway is a bracket that is generally L-shaped in end elevation, one flange being secured to the central web of the downcomer. This wireway has a limited load carrying capacity because the unreinforced flange that is secured to the downcomer can bend and fail under certain load conditions. Also, this wireway does not permit optimum high density of cable location because the wireways must be spaced a relatively wide distance apart along the downcomer. Two of these prior art wireways cannot be attached at adjacent openings in a standard downcomer because of the depth of the attaching flange. In addition, these prior wireways can be fastened to only one side of the downcomer, which means that a torque load is imposed on the downcomer from the cables supported by the wireways. This is undesirable and, under severe conditions, may cause the downcomer to break loose from the deck to which it is attached.